The constructing of cabinetwork and counter bases for a home kitchen or the like is a laborious and expensive task. Conventional cabinetwork and cupboardlike cases are presently either constructed by skilled carpenters who are trained in the making of wooden cabinets or are assembled from prebuilt, factory made cabinet portions Cabinets must be constructed or fitted particularly for the physical dimensions of the building structure involved.
Prebuilt cabinet portions are conventionally constructed as individual wooden units having solid partitions separating one unit from an adjacent unit and providing a segmented face at the front side thereof. The presence of the partitions limits the storage area available within the units. The partitions can also dictate the placement of hardware and appliances within or atop the counter surface. For example, a kitchen sink may only be placed within the counter surface as allowed by the location of the partition obstacles extending between the rear and the front sides of the cabinetwork. To provide flexibility in fitting prebuilt cabinets to a building structure, the prebuilt cabinets are made with variably sized portions.
When a cabinetwork or counter base frame is to be custom made, a skilled carpenter must measure the dimensions of the desired site for the cabinetwork, design a cabinetwork to correspond with the physical dimensions of the site, and construct the cabinetwork by measuring and cutting the wooden pieces and building the pieces into a support frame for the cabinetwork while assuring that the cabinetwork is level at the site, regardless of whether the surface upon which the cabinetwork will rest is level.